The Life As Champion
by Playgod
Summary: Calem has finally become the Champion of Kalos. But is the life of a Champion really how he imagined it?


**I had the idea of this fan-fic after reading several comments on the internet that Nintendo should make a game where you play as the Champion of the Pokémon League so I made this to show everyone how it would go. **

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this fan-fic. If I did I wouldn't be cleaning a high school during my summer break...**

* * *

_The Life Of A Champion_

_A Pokémon X & Y Fan-fic_

* * *

Calem sat on his throne in the hall of the Kalos league champion. It had been a week since his victory over Diantha, It had been 6 days since his victory over AZ, five days since he was crowned the new champion and had taken over Diantha's old hall. Siebold had helped get settled in and explained his duties.

Apparently being the champion was a lot easier than people thought. All he had to do was to battle any challenger who managed to make it all the way through the Elite Four and preferably win.

Siebold had also showed him his bedroom complete with a king-sized bed and a TV of about the same size... Champions really lived a luxury life was Calem's first thought as he was shown around his chambers. If he wanted food he just had to ring a bell and they would order whatever he wanted from wherever he wanted... First thing he did when Siebold had left was to order food from _The Sushi High Roller_. As he dined on the finest food in Kalos he wondered why Diantha had seemed so happy about losing her job...

That had been five days ago... There had been a good 20 challengers since then but not a single _frigging _one had made it past the first Elite Four... When Calem signed up for the job he hadn't realized that only champions who had been around for a while like Diantha were allowed to leave the League... And after five days of doing nothing but watching TV and eating sushi... He was bored out of his mind...

Calem laid in his oversized bed watching _Two and a half Machop _for the fifteenth time when the intercom rang and he dashed out of bed to take the call.

"Yes what is it!?" Calem asked eagerly.

"Good day my lord!" Wikstrom's voice could be heard from the intercom. "I called to let you know that I've vanquished yet another challenger seeking to challenge you!"

Calem sighed "Good job..." He replied getting really tired of this new life. "Let me know if there's anything else."

"As you command! So it shall be!" Wikstrom declared before hanging up.

Calem walked over to his bed and sank back down in the soft pillows and went back to the movie.

A good two hours later the intercom called again and he got out of the bed a little less eager this time and walked over to the intercom to be met by Siebold's elegant voice.

"Sire I wish to tell you that yet another challenger has been defeated. Also do you have any requests for tonight's dinner?"

Calem sighed and muttered something about trainers being too goddamn weak before replying. "Ah! Excellent work Siebold! No wonder you're renowned as the most versatile of the Elite Four! And for dinner... anything without onions would be lovely."

Siebold did not miss the sarcasm hidden in his tone but ignored it knowing how bored he had to be. Apperently Diantha had been just as bad during her first months. "Well then I'll make sure to leave the onions out of the dish." he said before hanging up.

* * *

Calem laid on his bed snoring loudly with nothing better to do. As the intercom rang for the third time that day he crawled out of bed taking his time before answering.

"Hello dear." Drasna's slow voice said as he pressed the answer button.

"What is it now?..." Calem asking cranky from being woken up.

"I merely wanted to let you know that-"

"-another challenger have been defeated?" Calem said finishing her sentence.

"Well... yes but how did-" Drasna said before being interrupted again.

"How did I know?" Calem said before snorting out a joyless laugh. "Tell me, before I arrived how many trainers managed to become Champion?"

Drasna thought for a moment. "I seem to recall that before Diantha became champion there was only one other trainer in the last 20 years..."

"See? That's the problem." Calem said before hanging up on her.

Calem sunk back down into his bed... He was never going to get a fight this way... If at least he could chat with his friends on the Holo-caster things would be better but they were all busy...

Serena where of training all over Kalos while searching for more Mega Stones... Tierno had read about a foreign region which hosted a form of dance competitions for Pokémon and didn't look back... Trevor was busy filling up his Pokédex and worshiping professor Sycamore and Shauna had traveled to some faraway region to "have lotsa new experiences" as she had put it...

Everyone was moving on while he was stuck here hearing about others battles all while watching old TV-shows...

* * *

Two weeks later without a battle Calem was seriously considering having the Elite Four replaced with the fishermen catching Magikarps outside Cyllage City... Maybe then he'd get a battle...

He was honestly impressed with himself for not going crazy after all this time...

It was like a bad nightmare... A challenger would arrive... and then they'd lose to one of the Elite Four... Yet another bragging though guy would appear with his mighty Pokémon... Only to be shown the door out a few seconds later...

At this point Calem was regretting accepting the title of Champion. If he'd known that it was a one-way road he'd been less eager to accept the title.

As he sat in the far too fluffy bed watching stupid TV-shows in the house which had been his prison for close to a month he could not help but wonder if there wasn't a law against trainers being this frigging weak...

He sighed. Man did being the Champion suck.

* * *

**So there you have it folks. Who wants to be the Champion now? **

**What a lot of people who wants to actually become the Champion in-game forgets is that the Elite Four is the absolute best trainers in the region and that you the player is the first to actually beat all of them in a while (Not counting Blue from the first gen) most trainers lose before they even get to see the Champion. And it would only make sense that only those who's been a Champion for a while like Lance (Gold, Silver and Crystal), Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, Iris and Diantha would get permission to leave for a while. **

**Sorry for rambling but until the next time see ya!**

**Stalk me online... If you dare...**

**ask . fm/ PlaygodfromFF (Remove spaces)**


End file.
